User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Paw the Air.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadria (Talk) 19:58, August 3, 2010 Admin I have no idea how to make you admin >.< Say Wha? What do you mean roleplay? >.< First of all, I'm not Yuka, I'm Crazyrox... Second, Sugar is an Artic Wolf.. I'm not yuki either... -_-' Hi there Dessie! Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 20:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dessie, which character reprisents you, Destiney or Grace? Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 21:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Are you actually 18? Sorry if this sounds intrusive... Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 21:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, seeya! Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 22:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Dessie, you're my bestest friend ever and I know you won't lie to me.... Who should be my main chara? Gwen or Thirza? Thirza's fine and all but I sorta miss Gwen.... Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 16:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That's the thing I can't decide :( Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 16:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I sorta feel bad for just replacing Gwen with Thirza... Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 16:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I think I'm gonna go with Gwen... Do ya think you could make her in her Mew Mew outfit for me? Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) You bet I would! Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and just for the heads up, Gwen's hair is longer now and dark dark almost light brown blonde. Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) So do I edit now? Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to make someone an admin? Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 18:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi dere xD I'm trying to make a roleplay and failing. BTW you remember what I said about Gwen's hair? It's gotten really really dark and it's pretty much brown now. I'll post a picture so you can see. Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 19:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Dessie... Come play with me.... You know you wanna >:3 I like Chinchillas :3 Come play with me! 20:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw the one on the sonic fanon and I LOVE IT! You can redesign her as much as you want, but I'd keep her old outfit in her wardrobe for occasions ;) I like Chinchillas :3 Come play with me! 17:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, I have like, a bazillion outfits for Thirza I need to post ^^ I like Chinchillas :3 Come play with me! 18:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) And most of them are designed from my real clothes X3 I like Chinchillas :3 Come play with me! 18:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dessie, I need a lil help coming up with a name for the book when Thirza becomes a Mew Mew. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, that sounds pretty good, but I'm gonna ask my sister Kiera/Kiesha. I voluntold her to play with us >:D I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The New Mews in town? I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Lawl, she's so mad at me now XD she's prob'ly only gonna be a minor appearance. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) She's my big sister lolz XD I dunno why but I'm just so happy today! I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Me too! I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 18:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you got brothers? I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 19:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have two sisters, one big one little, and two brothers, one big one little. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 19:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, I would be too but I'm not allowed to use Youtube right now. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yah. I'm gonna be on the sonic fanon for a bit with mah new roleplay, you can join if you want. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like fun. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 00:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Um, Dessie, I can't come up with a team for Thirza - -' I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if she could go on the same team as Destiney... Seeing as we're bestest friends and all... I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yay! :D I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya know, I've never had a friend as nice as you X3 I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been gone so long I had to help my mum. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 20:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go for the night, bye bye :( I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 23:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh Dessie... Come play with me >:3 I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 20:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea, and one for Thirzie and Dessie :3 I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 20:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dessie, I can't decide on a species, should I go cat, monkey, chinchilla, or mix? I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 21:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna either go with monkey cat mix or chinchilla monkey mix. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 21:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi there :) How ya doin? I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 21:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I had to help clean out my garage. I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 00:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me! I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 00:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dessie... Come play.... I miss you! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 22:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I was grounded for a while, but now I'm back! I have a bit of the stomach flu though :( If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 18:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I actually have an idea, since I'm trying to figure out a good species for Thirza, we could make a monster or alien that can remove one Mew Mew's powers. Sound good in a few episodes? If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 18:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but Wesley and Elliot have to find her some new Red Data animal DNA because the monster ripped that out too, so they ask Destiney for help cause she knows her so well. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 18:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) XD It's so cute! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 18:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I noticed, means he's extra FWUFFY! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 18:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You're mah bestester friend evah! I don't know what I'd do without you! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 19:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, you're one of the few people that can make me happy nowadays. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 19:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I just never feel happy anymore and sometimes I just doon't care much about anything. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 19:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 19:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, which episode do we put the power sucking dna stealing monster? If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 19:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I had an old salad for dinner... Ungh I hate leftover days.... If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 23:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, and we have to back up our pages or they'll get deleted, stick em in microsoft office word, or notepad and save them or pouf, gone. If you're happy and you know it... Go away! 16:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC)